Dunkelheit
by Ayumi Ikari
Summary: Im Kampf gegen Shishio muss Kenshin sich selbst verraten und verblasst. Aus der Tiefe seiner Seele erscheint Battosai der Attentäter... Irks, mit Zusammenfassungen hab ich es einfach nicht. Bitte lest es einfach udn schreibt mir eure Meinung. Danke :-)


Disclaimer . Wie immer : keiner der Charaktere gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld. Ausserdem gibt´s bei mir nix zu holen ;-)  
  
Kennt ihr das ?  
  
"Zwei Seelen wohnen, ach! In meiner Brust"  
  
Das ist aus Faust I und beschreibt ziemlich gut um was in der FF geht.  
Ruruoni Kenshin : Dunkelheit  
Teil 1 :Verrat  
Er konnte es nicht aufhalten. Es kam langsam. Langsam und dennoch unaufhaltsam. Sein Atem ging schwer und schmerzte. Blut . Es floss aus seinem Körper und mit ihm seine Kraft. Er musste weiter kämpfen. Nie war er dem Tod so nahe gewesen. Nie war soviel auf dem Spiel gestanden. Er musste siegen. Doch damit würde er sich selbst verlieren Feuer. Überall Feuer. Blutroter Himmel. Er verlor sich. Es kam näher. Nur so konnte er jetzt noch siegen. Durch Verrat. Er hob sein Schwert Klammerte sich an das letzte schwindende Licht. Es war zu stark. Er war zu schwach um sich vor sich selbst zu schützen. Verrat. Er hatte sich selbst verraten. Himura Kenshin verblasste. Und aus der Tiefe seiner Selbst erschien Battousai der Attentäter.  
  
Die Sonne versank langsam in der Abenddämmerung. Eine unheimliche Ruhe legte sich über das Land. Kaoru blickte gedankenversunken in den Sonnenuntergang. Es war so ein friedlicher Abend nach diesem schrecklichen Tag.. Sie hatten zwar gesiegt, aber es war noch nicht vorbei. Keiner konnte sich richtig über ihren Sieg über die zehn Schwerter freuen. Alle warteten angespannt zwischen den Trümmern des Aoiya auf ihre Rückkehr . Die Rückkehr von Kenshin, Sano und Aoshi. Kenshin. Er hatte es ihr versprochen. Er hatte ihr versprochen mit ihr gemeinsam nach Tokyo zurückzukehren. Er würde dieses Versprechen nicht brechen. Das sagte sie sich jedenfalls immer wieder. Und dennoch...die Angst überkam sie. In den letzten Wochen hatte Kaoru gelernt ihre Angst um Kenshin zu verdrängen, doch nun konnte sie sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Kenshin würde zurückkommen ...oder nicht. Makoto Shishio war nicht zu unterschätzen. Doch viel mehr Angst hatte sie vor dem Kampf den Kenshin mit sich selbst führte.  
  
"Sie sorgen sich immer noch um ihn, nicht wahr?" Kaoru blickte aus den Gedanken gerissen auf. "Wie bitte?" Neben ihr stand Seijuro Hiko,13. Meister der Hiten Mitsurugi. Seit seinem Kampf mit Fuji wartete er hier mit ihnen auf Kenshin. "Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zumachen." Kaoru war nicht überzeugt. Sie blickte wieder in die Ferne . Doch niemand war zu sehen. "Darf ich Sie was fragen?" Ihre Stimme klang erschöpft. "Haben Sie sich überhaupt schon einmal um Kenshin gesorgt.? Ich meine...Was ich meine ist, hatten sie schon jemals Angst um Kenshin? Angst um sein Leben?" Hiko nippte an seinem Sake. "Hm..." Kaoru betrachtete ihn erwartungsvoll. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Doch plötzlich umspielte ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel. "Ja..." begann er, "ja, ich hatte einmal wirklich Angst um ihn." "Und...sagen Sie mir auch warum?" "Nun, es war das einzige mal das ich gedacht habe, Kenshin könnte es möglicherweise nicht schaffen. Es war im Winter...Kenshin war erst neun Jahre alt, es war der erste Winter den er bei mir verbrachte. Unsere Vorräte gingen zu Neige und wir mussten hinunter ins Dorf. Auf dem Rückweg kamen wir in einen Schneesturm, den schlimmsten den ich bisher erlebt habe. Es schneite so arg, das man nicht mal seine Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Und obwohl es selbst mir schwer fiel, gegen den tobenden Eiswind anzukommen, und jeder Schritt eine Qual war, ging Kenshin tapfer weiter."  
  
Sano hatte Mühe dem Geschehen zu folgen. Er stemmte sich unter Schmerzen auf und sah Kenshin wenige Meter vor Shishio stehen. Es war der entscheidende Moment. Der nächste Zug würde den Kampf entscheiden. Und obwohl es für Sano klar war, das Kenshin derjenige sein würde, der diesen Zug meistern würde, beschlich ihm ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Er konnte es nicht genau definieren. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Kein Geräusch ausser das Lodern der Flammen . Ein Moment vollkommender Ruhe und Stille. Dann war er vorüber. Und es begann. Zuerst hörte er es nur ganz schwach. Das Geräusch des Windes. Er kam immer näher und plötzlich war er da, ein tobender Sturm, der um sie herumbrauste. Er hüllte sie ein in seine Kälte und Stärke . Und in der Sekunde als der Wind am stärksten war, zog Kenshin sein Schwert.  
  
Der Sturm tobte um sie wie ein wütender Dämon. Eiskalter Wind peitschte ihnen den unerbitterlich fallenden Schnee ins Gesicht. Um sie herum herrschte absolute Dunkelheit. Der dunkelgraue Himmel war durch den Schneesturm nicht sichtbar und auch der Wald verschwand hinter der nachtschwarzen Mauer des Sturms. Seijuro Hiko hielt inne und gab Kenshin Zeit mit ihm aufzuholen. Der Schnee fiel so dicht, das er dies alle paar Schritte tun musste, damit Kenshin ihn in der Dunkelheit nicht verlor. Langsam tauchte der Junge aus dem Vorhang aus Schnee hervor. Sein Körper war mit einer dicken Schneeschicht bedeckt und die Lippen und Finger blau und starr. Seine Füße versanken in einer weißen Schneedecke, die langsam immer höher wurde. Und obwohl ihm jeder Schritt unendlich viel Kraft abverlangte , trug der Junge noch ein in der Mitte halbiertes Bambusrohr auf seiner Schulter, an dem zwei geschlossene Eimer befestigt waren, die Vorräte enthielten. Diese waren der Grund dafür gewesen, das er heute morgen mit Kenshin hinunter ins nächste Dorf gegangen war. Jetzt bereute er es allerdings den Jungen mitgenommen zu haben. Er irrte sich selten wenn es darum ging, das Wetter hervorzusagen, aber diesmal hatte er die Geschwindigkeit der grauen Wolkenwand einfach unterschätzt. Seit ungefähr zwei Stunden kämpften sie sich bereits durch den Sturm. Und sie würden mindestens zwei weitere brauchen um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Um noch mal zurück ins Dorf zulaufen war es schon zu spät gewesen, als der Sturm über sie hereinbrach. Sie hatten schon die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich. Kenshin war nun bei ihm angekommen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und hatte Mühe noch aufrecht zu stehen. Dafür das er erst neun Jahre alt war und einen zierlichen Körperbau hatte, war es fast ein Wunder das er sich solange gegen den Sturm hielt. Auch Hiko war überrascht , wie tapfer sich Kenshin hielt. Auch jetzt blieb er nicht stehen sondern ging langsam an ihm vorbei. Hiko entschied jedoch das Kenshin sich nun genug abgemüht hatte und nahm ihm die Vorräte aus der Hand um sie selbst zu tragen. Kenshin blieb stehen und blickte überrascht auf . Dann lief er weiter. Doch schon nach einigen Schritten fiel er wieder zurück. Der Sturm tobte nun immer stärker, obwohl Hiko das kaum für möglich gehalten hatte. Er musste nun noch öfter stehen bleiben damit Kenshin ihn einholen konnte. Als er sich schließlich ein weiteres mal, nachdem Kenshin wieder mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe war, umwandte um weiter zu gehen, wurde er durch ein Zerren an seinem Mantel zurück gehalten. Kenshin war erschöpft im Schnee versunken und hatte gerade noch einen Zipfel seines Mantel erwischt um ihn darauf aufmerksam machen zu können. Hiko beugte sich zu Kenshin herunter und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine. Dann nahm er ihn an der Hand und ging weiter. Doch Kenshin war langsam am Ende seiner Kräfte. Immer öfter lockerte sich der Griff der kleinen Hand in der seinen und Kenshin hatte Mühe damit, sich nicht einfach erschöpft in den Schnee sinken zu lassen. Zudem fiel es ihm schwer, überhaupt noch die Augen offen zu halten. Hiko verstärkte seinen Griff um Kenshins Hand und zog ihn weiter. Doch dann kippte Kenshin einfach bewusstlos um und versank fast in der Schneedecke. Hiko versuchte ihn noch mal wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen, jedoch erfolglos. Schliesslich nahm er den Jungen auf seinen Arm, versuchte ihn so gut es ging mit seinem Mantel vor dem Eissturm zu schützen und ging weiter.  
  
Es wurde immer schwächer. Das Licht, das Kenshin Himura war, verblasste und ließ seine Seele im Dunkeln. Jedoch bewegte sich etwas im Dunkeln. Tief unten hatte es lange drauf gewartet wieder an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Nun war die Zeit gekommen, das Licht war blasser geworden und schliesslich fast verschwunden. Doch plötzlich erstrahlte es noch einmal hell auf, wehrte sich gegen sein Verschwinden - aber es war zu schwach und verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit.  
  
Kenshin öffnete seine Augen. Sie hatten ihren Glanz verloren , der einem unheimlichen Flackern gewichen war. Als die gewaltige Kraft des Windes ihn einhüllte , sammelte er noch einmal sein ganze Kraft und sprang los. Für einen kurzen Moment war er nicht zusehen, bis er dann kurz vor seinem Gegner wieder auftauchte und ihm mit einem einzigen Schlag niederstreckte. Vor Kenshin lag ein Körper, der in zwei Hälften geteilt war. Er hatte Makoto Shishio besiegt.  
  
Sano starrte entsetzt auf Kenshin. Von seinem Schwert lief das Blut Shihios in eine riesige Blutlache, die innerhalb von Sekunden aus dem geteilten Körper gewichen war. In mitten dieser Blutlache stand Kenshin und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Plötzlich liess er sein Schwert fallen und schrie. Es war kein einzelner Schrei, er schrie und schrie und hörte nicht mehr auf. Sano lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter. Es war das Schreien eines Wahnsinnigen. Kenshin fasste sich mit beiden Händen an den Kopf, den er wild hin und her schüttelte . Er zuckte am ganzen Körper und schien sich vor Schmerzen zu Krümmen. Immer noch schreiend sank er schließlich in den roten See aus Blut. Sano war so geschockt, das er nicht mal auf den Gedanken kam sich zu rühren. Auch Aoshi und selbst Saito starrten ungläubig auf Kenshin, unfähig in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Es waren bestimmt Minuten bis Sano es endlich schaffte , sich von seinem Schock zu befreien und Kenshin aus der Blutlache zu ziehen. Seine Kleidung und sein Körper waren bereits vollkommen blutdurchtränkt. Er schlug wild um sich und schrie einfach weiter, als Sano ihn fest packte und schüttelte. "KENSHIN!!!" brüllte Sano ihn verzweifelt an, "Verdammt noch mal , Kenshin, reiß dich zusammen!!!" "Sinnlos." Murmelte Saito ein paar Meter entfernt. "KENSHIN!!!" Sano schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht, erzielte aber nicht die beabsichtigte Wirkung. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, wie Kaoru ihm gesagt hatte, das Kenshin sich selbst auf die Stelle zwischen den Augen geschlagen hatte, als er im Kampf gegen Saito fast wieder zum Attentäter geworden war.  
  
Er setzte zum Schlag an . Für den Bruchtteil einer Sekunde, glaubte er es geschafft zu haben, doch dann begann Kenshin wieder wie wild zu schreien. Schliesslich sah Sano nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Mit einem gezielten Schlag in die Magengrube raubte er Kenshin das Bewusstsein. Stille legte sich über den Platz. Sano verschnaufte noch einmal kurz und schleppte dann Kenshin in Richtung Ausgang. "Lasst uns hier verschwinden." Knurrte er , als er an Saito und Aoshi vorbeiging.  
  
Die erste Nacht war am schlimmsten. Kenshin lag schweißgebadet auf seinem Futton und wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Er hatte hohes Fieber und hustete so stark, das er bei manchen Hustenanfällen fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Und dann waren da noch die Alpträume .... Kenshin redete wirres Zeug im Schlaf, schlug wild um sich und schrie manchmal entsetzt auf. Seijuuro Hiko saß an dem kleinen Feuer, dessen Schatten auf Kenshins schlafenden Gesicht tanzte. Er erinnerte sich zurück an die ersten Nächte, die Kenshin bei ihm gewesen war. Es war fast das selbe gewesen, wenn man das Fieber außer acht liess. Jede Nacht hatte Kenshin schreckliche Alpträume gehabt, an die er sich am nächsten morgen nicht erinnern konnte. Angesichts dessen was Kenshin wenige Tage zuvor erlebt hatte, fand es Hiko jedoch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Irgendwie musste er schliesslich das blutige Massaker verarbeiten, dem er nur knapp entkommen war. Die Schreie der Menschen, die massakrierten Leichen und das Blut, das viele Blut , war mehr als ein neunjähriger Junge hätte verkraften können. Und auch wenn Kenshin ein ungewöhnlich tapferes und reifes Kind war, so war er auch immer noch zu jung um von jetzt auf morgen mit so etwas fertig zuwerden.  
  
Weiter . Immer weiter gehen. Nicht stehen bleiben. Und am besten nicht denken. Durchhalten. Nicht loslassen. Weiter. Sano stand kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und seine Kleidung hatte dunkelrote Flecken bekommen, weil Kenshins Kleidung immer noch vor Blut triefte. Kenshin war bis jetzt nicht wieder aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht und Sano war dankbar dafür, auch wenn das bedeutete, das er Kenshin bis nach Kyoto tragen musste. Immer wieder sah er den Moment vor sich als er Kenshin gepackt hatte und ihm für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde in die Augen gesehen hatte. In diese leeren dunklen Augen , die die Hölle gesehen haben mussten. Er fragte sich, ob Kenshin jemals wieder zu sich selbst zurück finden würde.  
  
Es war nun schon drei Tage her, das sie in den Schneesturm gerieten waren, doch Kenshin war immer noch bewusstlos. Ein helles Feuer erfüllte die kleine Hütte mit Wärme, während draussen unermüdlich Schnee vom grauen Himmel viel. Hiko begann sich langsam Sorgen zu machen. Er hatte keine Möglichkeit, einen Arzt zu holen. Mit kurzen Unterbrechungen schneite es immer noch recht heftig und er würde Stunden brauchen um das nächste Dorf zu erreichen. Doch er wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, Kenshin so lange allein zu lassen. In den letzten Tagen hatte er Kenshin immer wieder davor bewahren müssen, an seinen langen Hustenanfällen zu ersticken. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, Kenshin gleich mitzunehmen, aber dafür war er noch entschieden zu schwach. Plötzlich riss ihn ein kurzer Aufschrei von Kenshin aus seinen Gedanken. Der Junge wurde immer noch von Alpträumen geplagt und auch das Fieber wollte einfach nicht zurückgehen. Seufzend setzte sich Hiko neben Kenshins Futton und wischte ihm mit einen kühlen Tuch über die heiße Stirn. Neben dem Futton stand eine Schale mit kalter Suppe, die noch fast voll war. Er hatte Mühe Kenshin etwas davon einzuflössen, den die meiste Zeit spuckte er sie in einem plötzlichen Hustenanfall wieder aus. Erschöpft blickte er auf den bewusstlosen Jungen. Kenshins Fieber hatte ihn seit drei Tagen davon abgehalten , richtig zu schlafen. Meistens schreckte er schon nach wenigen Minuten wieder hoch, weil Kenshin hilflos nach Luft schnappte oder sich schreiend auf dem Futton rum wälzte. Wenn Kenshin nicht bald wieder aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachen würde und das Fieber nicht zurüch gehen würde, bestand fast keine Chance , das er durchkam. Wie sollte er auch, ohne Nahrung. Hiko war jedes mal erleichtert, wenn er es schaffte Kenshin etwas Suppe einzuflössen. Plötzlich spürte er wie Kenshins kleine Hand nach der seinen griff. Erleichtert erwiderte er den Griff . Die Hand war eiskalt. "Kalt..." murmelte der Junge schliesslich , "kalt". Hiko wickelte Kenshin fest in seine Decke ein, hob ihn vorsichtig auf seinen Arm und setzte sich mit ihm näher an das Feuer.  
  
Die Sonne versank glühend hinter dem Horizont. In der Ferne konnte er bereits die Häuser der ersten Vororte Kyotos erkennen. Bald würden sie es geschafft haben. "Shinomori!" Sano hatte angehalten und lehnte sich erschöpft an einen Baum. Er atmete ein paar mal tief durch, bevor er weiter sprach. "Wir können nicht so zurückkehren." keuchte er und deutete auf Kenshin , den er , immer noch ohnmächtig, gegen den Baumstamm gelehnt hatte. Sofort hatte das Gras unter den Baum die dunkle Farbe des Blutes angenommen. Kenshin glich einer lebenden Leiche. Das Blut Shihios war an einigen Stellen bereits eingetrocknet, an anderen sickerte Kenhsins eigenes Blut unermüdlich weiter aus den offenen Wunden. "In Kyoto wartet jemand auf Kenshin. Und sie wird einen Schock bekommen , wenn sie ihn so sieht." fügte Sanosuke erklärend hinzu. "Darauf dürfen wir jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen!" erwiderte Aoshi kühl. "Du hat es doch selbst gesagt: wenn wir zulange warten, wird er es nicht schaffen." Sano erinnerte sich nur all zu gut. Genau das hatte er gesagt. Und im nächsten Moment hatte Saito ihnen einen Weg in die Freiheit geebnet , den er selbst nicht betreten hatte.  
  
Eine Woche war nun vergangen und Kenshin war nun recht häufig über den Tag verteilt wach , wenn auch immer nur für kurze Zeit. Meistens war er zu schwach , um mehr als ein paar Wörter zu sprechen, doch wenigstens konnte er immer ein wenig Suppe zu sich nehmen, bevor er wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf versank. Hiko nutze den sonnigen morgen um Holz klein zu hacken. Der Himmel war hell und klar, kein einziges Wölkchen erinnerte mehr an den grausamen Eissturm. Die Wälder lagen ruhig und friedlich eingehüllt in einer dicken Decke aus Schnee, auf der sich das Licht der Sonne brach und den ganzen Wald zum in gleißendes Licht tauchte. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, ausser dem knacken der Äste, die ihre weiße Last nicht mehr zu tragen vermochten und das regelmäßige hacken einer Axt. Hiko beschloss eine Pause einzulegen und goss sich eine Schale Sake ein. Gerade als er zum trinken ansetzen wollte, hörte er einen dumpfen Aufprall aus der Hütte. Er stellte den Sake ab und öffnete die Tür. Keine zwei Meter vor ihm lag Kenshin zitternd und keuchend auf dem Boden. Seine Hand hatte er ausgestreckt um etwas wenige Zentimeter vor ihm zu erreichen - es waren Kenshins mittlerweile getrockneten Kleider. "Dummkopf!" fuhr ihn Hiko an. "Warum bist du aufgestanden? Merkst du nicht, das du noch viel zu schwach bist.?" "Ich..." keuchte Kenshin schweißüberströmt, "ich..." Weiter kam er nicht , weil ihn ein erneuerter Hustenanfall schüttelte. Hiko packte Kenshin und trug ihn zurück zu seinem Futton. Dann gab er ihm Wasser um seinen Husten zu stillen. "Ich..." versuchte es Kenshin wieder , blieb dann aber still. "Du hast gedacht, du könntest es schaffen." Beendete Hiko den Satz. Er sah Kenshin mit durchdringenden Augen an. " Du musst lernen dich selbst besser einzuschätzen. Du musst unterscheiden können , zwischen dem was du kannst , was du denkst zu können und was du nicht kannst." Hiko stand auf und ging zurück in Richtung Tür. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu Kenshin um. "Du musst deine Grenzen kennen."  
  
Während ihrem Gespräch war langsam die Sonne versunken und hatte ein beeindruckendes Farbenspiel hinterlassen. Leuchtend rot erstrahlte der Abendhimmel über ihnen und tauchte Kyoto in ein seltsames Licht. "Das ist lange her." Beendete Seijuuro Hiko seine Erzählung. "Kenshin ist kein Kind mehr und beherrscht jetzt die Hiten Mitsurugi Geheimtechnik. Es gibt keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen." Fügte er hinzu.  
  
Kaoru spürte das er es ernst meinte. Und dennoch...wenn er sich keine sorgen machte, warum war er dann überhaupt noch hier?  
  
Die Nacht legte ihren Schleier über Kyoto und lies Häuser und Tempel in Dunkelheit versinken, die nur durch fahles Mondlicht erhellt wurde. Zwischen den Trümmern des Aoiya warteten sie immer noch. Kaoru dachte über ihr Gespräch mit Seijuro Hiko nach. Egal was er gesagt hatte und wie überzeugt er geklungen hatte -ihr Herz liess sich nicht beruhigen. Auch wenn Kenshin ihr versprochen hatte, das sie zusammen nach Tokyo zurück kehren würden -sie konnte dieses dunkel Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, das langsam in ihr hoch kroch. Das dunkel Gefühl sagte ihr, das nichts mehr so werden würde, wie es früher war. Als sie nach Kyoto kam, hatte sie nur ein einziges Ziel. Nachdem Kenshin sie allein in Tokyo zurückgelassen hatte, hatte sie keine Kraft mehr gehabt, an etwas anderes als an ihn zu denken. An ihn und was wäre, wenn die Nacht am Fluss ihre letzte Nacht in seiner Nähe gewesen wäre. Sie hatte ihr Ziel erreicht , doch auch danach war sie rastlos gewesen. Sie hatte gedacht, es würde ihr reichen Kenshin noch einmal zusehen, ja selbst als sie vor ihm stand war sie sich dessen sicher gewesen, aber danach war es noch schlimmer geworden. Die Angst um Kenshin brachte sie bald um den Verstand. Und nun diese Vorahnung...tief in ihrem Herzen wusste Kaoru, das sie den Kenshin, den sie gekannt hatte, nie wieder sehen würde. Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Sie kommen."  
  
Ende Teil 1  
  
Tja, seit langem bastel ich an dieser Fanfiction und bin nie ganz zufrieden damit. Der eigentliche Knackpunkt, um den es mir geht, kommt erst im nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Wegen den Kampfszenen : ich weiß das es eigentlich unlogisch ist, das Kenshin Shihio in zwei Hälften spalten kann, weil er ja diesen Eisenring um die Stirn hat, aber den gibt´s eben in meiner FF nicht. Die Kampfszenen sind so kurz gehalten, weil ich keine Lust hatte den ganzen Kampf noch mal von vorne zu beschreiben, da ihn ja sowieso jeder kennt und es auch einfach zu lang geworden wäre. Der Punkt um den es mir ging , war das Kenshin in diesem Kampf seinen Schwur , nie wieder einen Menschen zu töten, brechen musste um den Kampf zu gewinnen. Und nun stellt sich die große Frage : wie wird er damit zurecht kommen?  
  
Der Titel hat mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, normalerweise fallen mir immer jede Menge Titel ein, so das ich mich zwischen mehreren entscheiden muss, aber hier fällt mir nicht mal einer ein -_- Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu langatmig, wie meine Schwester immer meint (aber das sagt sie bei allen meinen Fanfiction). Über Kommentare würde ich mich freuen. 


End file.
